I'M NOT A GIRL!
by Fuyuka athirah
Summary: Kirino was taking part time job in his grandma village to raise his pocket money. Only that in that village, none of the villagers noticed his real gender and offen mistaken him to be a girl. He caught up in a fight with his cousin and lost his job. When a man took Kirino to be a butler, the villagers view about him being a girl had just gotten worst.


**Hi, there, readers! **

**Another idea I got in mind for another IE GO fanfic. I know I haven't finished with Shindou's story, but I'll get on to it again later. I'll just post one chapter here and go on with Shindou, so it'll be a matter of time I update a new chapter. I'll make up my mind if there are too many request for updates.**

**Well, hope you enjoy the story!**

**Sorry for grammatical error, I didn't check it with my beta reader.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go and its character. Just Naoya maybe.**

* * *

He tied his shoe lashes. His cousin opened the door and he could feel the soft wind touching his face gently. His grandmother stood behind him, waiting for her grandsons finished preparing themselves for another nice day in the village.

Kirino looked up to see his cousin, Naoya, lending him a hand to him. He smiled. He reached the hand and pulled himself up to stand up in front of Naoya.

Kirino and Naoya gave their grandmother a smile and their sweet grandmother smiled back.

"Be careful out there, okay?"

"Okay, grandma. We'll make sure to make a fortune this time," Naoya said eagerly.

Kirino nodded, agreeing with Naoya. "Bye, grandma."

They went out of the old yet sturdy wooden house, leaving their grandmother watching them as they vanished into the village not far from their home.

* * *

Bell rang. An old woman opened the door to see a pink pig tailed haired person holding a large tank and another pink haired person holding the same thing.

"Food order deliveries, at your service. It'll be 850 yens, Miss Takakura," Kirino said happily while he handed the old woman the inside of the tank that almost looked like a packaged bento.

"Why, thank you, dear," she said motherly. "You must have been taking part time jobs huh, Naoya-kun?"

"Em," he nodded eagerly. "I brought my cousin along so he can help me with it."

"Oh, so sweet of you," she praised before averting her eyes to Kirino. "And you're such a good hardworking little girl helping her cousin his job along."

Kirino suddenly froze like a stone. One by one, the word started to make sense in his head. _Hardworking little girl, _it echoed in his mind.

_Hardworking little girl…_

_Little girl… _

_Girl…_

_Girl…_

…_._

Did she just call him… A GIRL?!

Kirino clutches the tank's handle tight. His face was a complete darkness whereas his outer body was emitting eerie auras. She shot the ma'am with terrifying eyes but the latter didn't seem to notice him.

"I AM NO– " He was about to lunged at the old lady, before Naoya quickly took hold of him in alarm.

"Thanks, Takakura ba-san. Bye." And they went off, fast.

Miss Takakura didn't sense what just happened. She was just too keen to have the best bento she had always had since she was alive in the village. Only then she realized something.

Wait a minute… Did that girl just say 'Ore wa' ?

She shrudged it off quickly. Might be her hearing problems.

* * *

"Wowowow."

Kirino looked at his cousin blankly. His eyebrows were arching and one of his eyes was twitching. He was still mad about the old lady.

"Hey, you almost kill Takakura ba-san, you know?" he said anxiously. "You really should have control your temper there, Ranmaru –san."

Kirino scoffed, feeling like punching someone right in the face. "Blame that lady for calling me a girl."

Naoya placed his finger on his forehead. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _Not again…_

"Look, Ranmaru-san. She's just an old lady. Maybe she didn't realize that you are a boy," Naoya said. "I mean, she is getting old, isn't she? Don't you think so Ranmaru-san?"

Kirino's expression changed. Finally, he looked a bit more ease after hearing those words. Maybe it's true that the old lady didn't realize that he was actually a boy. "Guess so…" he murmured.

Kirino felt a small round object bumping to his shoe. He looked down and saw an ordinary ball, the ones little kids always played with, rolled back with its momentum left inside. Kirino knelt down as he placed down the tank in his hand to take the ball. He stood up with his mind racing of who's the owner.

"Heeeeeyy!"

Both of them simultaneously looked at the source. A little boy was waving his hand to them, shouting with his other hand close at his mouth. He had his friends around him and they were in an open field. They must have been playing there.

"Could you please give us that ball back?" the little boy shouted again.

Kirino looked at the ball again and back at the kids. He let out a chuckled and smiled at them, "Okay!" He raised both of his hands in the air and was about to throw the ball at them before…

"Yay, thanks a lot, nee-san!"

Kirino froze into an abrupt stop. His hands were in midair and the ball was still in his grip.

He felt his blood boiled. He gritted his teeth, clutched his hand and the ball go "BOOM!" Exploding into ashes, resulting the most disappointed face the kids had ever showed. All of them were at the verge of tears. Their jaws was widely opened. They looked at the nee-san that had crushed their happiness.

Kirino shot them a frightening eyes; making them jump in fright and their tears streaming down their face like waterfalls. With rage, Kirino shouted, "I'M NOT A – "

Once again, Naoya stopped him. Interrupting Kirino's view from the kids was more than enough. "Ranmaru-san! Stop it already, would ya? You're scaring them."

Kirino did stop. With arching eyebrows, he looked at the kids behind Naoya followed by Naoya himself. The kids were cuddling together, looking at Kirino with the most feared eyes, begging sympathy from the oh mighty nee-san.

"T-that… ne-neesan… is s-scary," one of the said nervously and it made Kirino angered again.

Kirino growled; sounding more like a lion and it made these kids to run away like crying babies looking for their mommies.

"Ranmaru-san!" Naoya scolded but Kirino just walked away. Taking the tank he left before, he continued his destination through the dirt road.

"Ah, Hey, Ranmaru-san!" the boy followed his cousin after taking his tank too. He kept calling him but Kirino just continued to be like an idiotic deaf. Few moments later, Naoya finally got beside Kirino again.

"Hey, Ranmaru-san," he spoke. "Could you please stop being so stubborn and let us just finish this job _nicely_?"

"That twirps…" Kirino muttered under his breath which can be clearly heard by Naoya. Obviously he didn't pay any attention to what Naoya had just said to him. "I swore they'll know me after I get my hands on those pesky little children."

"Ranmaru-san!" Naoya shouted. "They're just **kids.** **Kids **that don't know what they're doing are right or wrong. Maybe they are just teasing you."

"_Teasing me?_ Pfft, get real," Kirino sneered. "I'm definitely sure that those kids were all too goody-goody and honest. So there's no way they'd be teasing me."

"Come on, Ranmaru-san," Naoya patted his shoulder. "Just relax, man. They're just kids. How about giving them some chance? It doesn't hurt, right?"

Kirino glared at Naoya first, but then finally sighed in defeat. "_Fine_, I forgive them."

"Hah! That's the spirit!"

Just then, a group of boys came walking in the opposite direction of the 'Kirino's. When they saw Naoya, their face lit up like the sun.

"Hey, Naoya!" one of them called.

"Ah, Junpei!" Naoya waved at them.

"Your friends?" Kirino asked and Naoya replied with a nod.

The boys drew closer to them as Junpei spoke. "Hey hey hey, who's that cutie over there? Don't tell me she's your girlfriend, Naoya?"

And with that word, Kirino's head exploded like a nuclear bomb. Steams got out from his ears and his eyes gleamed with bright red colour.

"A-er.. my cousin…" Naoya answered. Realizing how mad Kirino was, he couldn't do anything to explain the real fact to his friends.

Only that it made Junpei a bit more excited. "Aah, that's good!" He drew closer to Kirino. "Then how about you and me get along at that restaurant they've just open. We could have some romantic times there, you know."

Kirino felt his heart burning. For goodness sake, that teen didn't realize at all that he was actually flirting a boy.

Kirino shot him the same frightening look he have been giving at people and made the boy backed away with clear shock written on his face.

"Wow, dude, calm down, I'm just kidding, okay?" Junpei said, sensing the danger upon him. "No need to get so mad about, girl – "

Kirino groaned again. This time, he was unable to control his temper. "WHY YOU – "

He was about to lunged at Junpei before Naoya pulled him away; distancing Kirino's punch from getting any further to Junpei's face.

"W-we'll be going now, Junpei," Naoya said to the gaped stunned Junpei. "Sorry, about my cousin."

They went off, but poor Naoya trying his best to struggle with Kirino. Kirino was still frustrated, still wanted to beat that guy who blindly called him a girl.

When there were already a few miles a way, Junpei regained his usual self and sneered. "Tch, what the hell was wrong with that woman."

"I HEARD THAT YOU BLIND IDIOTIC MORONS!" more to the gang's surprise.

That was one crazy rough girl they had ever seen, so different with the rich girl who lived in the white mansion in that village.

* * *

"Let… me… go, Naoya!" Kirino shouted, as he struggled with Naoya. "Let me go!"

"NO, Ranmaru-san," he refused. "Enough is ENOUGH!" He yelled as he pushed Kirino.

Kirino was taken aback by his cousin's sudden attitude. Never in his life had he yelled at him like this. Despite knowing he was at fault, he crossed his arms and stubbornly looked away.

Naoya furiously glared at him but then his face turned worried. "Ranmaru, don't be so mad about it," he said anxiously. "They just don't know much about you yet."

"_Don't know much about me? _Hah! Don't make me laugh," Kirino snorted. "I've been here before since I was little and no one in this stupid village didn't even bother looking at me as a boy!"

"That's just because your hair style is… u-um…"

"What?! Like a GIRL?!" Kirino yelled.

"No, that's not what I meant. My hair is pink too! And even grandma!"

"Your hair doesn't look anything close to _my hair _except for its colour," he snapped, his voice was getting a bit louder. "And grandma is a woman so that doesn't count. You're lucky that your hair looks…. Looks…." Kirino gestured his fingers around Naoya's hair. Unable to describe his cousin's nature, he continued, "… that!"

"What?!"

"And your eyes don't look at all girlish like mine."

Naoya sighed heavily. His patience was almost at limit. Nevertheless, he tried to calm down. "Come on,look at the bright side, Ranmaru-san. At least the adult didn't call you a girl."

By then, a man in his thirties passed by. He was riding a bicycle. He knew Naoya so he wanted to greet him. Only that he didn't realize the person beside Naoya was actually a boy. Bluntly, he said, "Morning, Naoya. Morning, girl."

Kirino growled madly, sounding like a tiger. It made the man squealed in fright before losing his bike control; shouting as he skidded into the paddy field. He fell into it with a 'splash'.

Kirino watched the man blankly with squinted eyes while Naoya gaped in disbelief. Kirino glared at Naoya and sneered, "You're saying?"

Naoya couldn't take it anymore. The anger swelling inside him vanquished his rationality. "ARGH, Why are you so hyped up about people calling you a girl?!"

Kirino didn't back down. "Coz I'm a boy, genius!"

"THEN TELL THEM NICELY ABOUT THAT INSTEAD OF SHOUTING LIKE HELL BLAMING THEM FOR YOUR STUPID LOOK AND STOP BEING SUCH A TOTAL JERK!"

Kirino was taken aback. He was tongue tied, at loss of word when he heard his loving cousin calling him a jerk for the first time. Naoya frowned at him. Kirino could see tears at the corner of his eyes; biting his lip from bursting into tears. He was still the crybaby Naoya that Kirino knew.

Avoiding his eye contact with Kirino, Naoya slowly walked forward, bending his body as he took both of his and Kirino's tank.

"Sorry, Ranmaru-san," Naoya mumbled softly, his voice was full of regret. "I shouldn't have taken you with me. You should have just stayed at home and help grandma with her cabbage. She'll know you are a boy."

Kirino didn't say anything. Even though there was a sense of sarcasm in hi word, seeing shouting mad like that was still devastating. He just watched his cousin walked away from him; slowly vanishing from his sight, not even bother of giving him a glance at all. Naoya wasn't like this. Naoya was never like this! Crap, what have he done?

Kirino started to regret what he had been doing. He looked solely at the ground, recalling of every sin he had done that morning. He let out a heavy sigh as he walked towards the paddy field and landed himself sitting on the small cliff facing the field. He watched the villagers peacefully doing their jobs in the field.

He scoffed. Now what? He came to the village to visit his grandma and thought of having some part time jobs with his cousin to fill up his pocket money. He wanted to buy something back at Inazuma Town and he was obliged to use his own money since he didn't want to burden his parents on such a cruddy thing. But now looked at what had happened. He almost killed a customer, scared the kids away, almost caught in a fight with some teenagers and made a man fell into the paddy field! Worst of all, he fought with his cousin and now he does part of his job! How can he show his face to Naoya and his grandma? How can he take the money if Naoya kindly gave him some of the tip he earned? Surely, he'll be embarrassed of how a total jerk he had been, just like Naoya said.

Someone approached Kirino. Kirino looked up to see an aged woman smiling dearly at him. Somehow, Kirino felt soothed and warm. Seeing the old woman's smile made him almost forgot of all bad things that had happened that day.

"What's wrong, young girl?" she said gently. "Did you have a fight with your family?"

Despite of her gentleness, a red vein popped out on Kirino's head. One of his eyes was twitching madly. Nope, he absolutely didn't forget of all the bad things that had happened that day _at all_. He felt like shouting again but the memory about the things that just took place this morning held him from doing so.

"Go away. Leave me alone," Kirino murmured.

The old woman kept quiet. She chuckled and walked as she spoke to the boy, "I won't bother you. Just keep in your mind, dear, angry is actually a sign of love."

Kirino didn't react. He didn't even to answer with 'hm' or a 'yes'. He just wanted to be left alone, lamenting with his bad deeds as he thought of a way to make up with his cousin, or just actually find another part time job to raise his funds. Oh, what on earth was he going to do?

The sound of aged woman's footsteps slowly fainted away, more to Kirino's relief. He was about to drift away in his own nightmare until another person came approaching.

He cursed under his breath. Now what? Why was it so hard for him to even be alone?

He only rolled his eyes to see a young man rushed to his side. He had a short blue hair which his bangs covered his forehead. "Ohayou gozaimasu, mister Kirino sir."

Kirino felt annoyed. "Why in the world can't you people just give me some time al – " He was about to yelled but stopped when he realized something he had been deeming to hear, much to his surprised. "Wait a sec… Did you just call me… sir?"

The man nodded eagerly, looking much more like a kid rather than a matured man. "Well, actually, when I first saw you, I also thought that you are a – "

Kirino stubbornly looked away with his mouth pouted, making the man extremely flabbergasted.

"Aaa-aah, I'm sorry, Mister Kirino sir. I know that you don't like people calling you a girl. And I know about you wanting to fill up your pocket money by taking part time jobs."

Hearing this, Kirino's attention quickly turned to him. "Wait a minute…" He glared at him with arching eyebrows, intimidating the man to sweat. "How did you know my name was Kirino? And how did you know about people calling me a girl? And how in the world did you know that I was taking part time jobs?"

"Well, I was actually following you and – "

"You're stalking me?!"

"N-no, please hear what I wanted to say, sir, please," he pleaded.

Kirino didn't say anything. Knowing how the stranger knew about him was creepy and knowing the stranger had been following him all morning was even creepier but he decided to hear him out since the man didn't seem to be so dangerous at all.

"Well, I was doing some shopping around the shops and I saw you carrying those tanks with Naoya. I asked the shop owner about you and that's how I know your name and also about those part time jobs you guys been taking."

Kirino heard his cousin's name being mentioned. Even this man knew him. Naoya must have built some reputation here that made him almost known by the whole villagers.

"Then how about that girl thingy?" Kirino asked. "How did you know about that?"

"Well," the man nervously said as he scratched his head. "I was really attracted by your looks so I thought I want to follow you guys for a while. Then I notice how you got so mad about people calling you a girl. That was when I realized that you're actually a boy. I was kind of shock about it too."

"Not helping… " Kirino snarled.

"Ah, sorry about that…"

It suddenly became quiet. The man didn't say anything for a while until he himself broke the silence.

"Um, Kirino-san."

Kirino looked at him, giving him a look which questioned a 'what?'

"About that part time you're taking… I actually have one for you back in my master's home."

"_My master's home?_ You're a butler?"

The man nodded.

"Oh," Kirino let out. He was kind of interested about the job that the man just said. "So what job are you talking about?"

"Help me looked after master's daughter."

Kirino widened his eyes in disbelief. "What? You mean be a butler like you?"

"Well, sort of."

"That's sounds more like babysitting to me."

"Absolutely."

"Then I decline."

"Thank y – wait, what?!"

"I'm declining. I don't like babysitting people."

"Please, Kirino-san. I'll pay you! Er, erm, how long are you staying here?"

"About three weeks I think."

"Then I'll pay you 5000 yen for it."

Kirino was stunned. He looked at the man, giving him a shocked face. 5000 yen for just babysitting? This man was insane! "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious," he said.

Kirino kept quiet. His mind was racing as he thought if it was a good thing to do it. When he had finally made his decision, he looked at the man before handing him his hand.

"Deal."

The man smiled from ear to ear. Joyfully, he took Kirino's hand and shook it. "I'm Kagari Hayate. Call me Kagari."

"Thanks for taking me Kagari-san. I'm Kirino Ranmaru."

* * *

It was a peaceful quiet afternoon at the white mansion when suddenly…

"KAGARIIIIIIII!"

Kagari squealed with when he heard the door of the dressing room was slammed to loud that the bang somehow hurting his ears. He trembled as he saw Kirino, wearing a black maiden's attire with white frills at the end of the skirt, breathing heavily as his body started to emit a gruesome killing aura.

Kirino glared at Kagari and it made him squealed. "What is this, stupid?!" Kirino shouted as he stamped furiously on the floor. "I didn't sign up for wearing some girl's cloth!"

Kagari panickly placed a finger at his lip and hushed. "Keep it down, Kirino-san. They'll hear you."

"Like hell I care! YOU JUST TRICK ME, DON'T YOU, YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!" Before Kirino could curse any longer, the door suddenly creaked open.

"Hayate-kun?" a cute teenage girl slowly entered the room. Kirino was surprised. The girl had a long blonde hair and an ocean blue pair of eyes; very familiar to the person he had met before. The girl showed a lot of similarities to the Jean d Arc, the woman that he met during his time travels to save soccer with his fellow friends few months ago. She walks like her, approaches people like her and even talks like her. Is she a reincarnation of Jean d Arc that he knew before?

"Why was it so noisy here?" she asked, her voice sounded so gentle to Kirino's ears.

"Sorry, milady," Kagari answered. "I just had some trouble with… um… this person."

She looked at Kirino who was still staring at her since the moment she entered the room. She tilted her head. "Who's this?"

"Kirino Ranmaru," Kagari answered. "She'll be your butler."

_She?!_ Kirino shot him a quizzical yet furious glare at him. What in the world was this damn butler thinking?

"A girl butler?" The girl squealed to an ecstatic glee. "I'm so happy." She dashed towards Kirino and took his hands close to the excited girl's chest. "My name is Kazuma Hanako. I'm happy to have you here."

Hanako smiled sweetly at him, making him feel a bit discomfort and nervous to be so close to a girl.

He wondered what Naoya and his grandmother would say when they knew about this, and even his teammates…

Kariya's mischievous laugh echoed horridly in his mind.

_What on earth is he going to do..._

* * *

**Well, I don't about you guys I seriously felt something wrong with my story here. I don't feel any sense of emotion right now :P. Tell me if you guys realized it to and give some advise to fix it. **

**Anyway~ I hope you enjoyed the story. Review if you like it. **


End file.
